


星爵笑了，火箭慌了

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rocket: Become Human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 火箭浣熊：成为人类





	星爵笑了，火箭慌了

米兰诺精彩的一天从Rocket房间传来的一声巨响开始。刚刚完成任务拿着巨额赏金在Knowhere疯了一天的小队成员们不情不愿地打着哈欠聚集在Rocket的房间门口，Peter揉着还隐隐作痛的脑袋打了一个响亮的酒嗝，缓缓举起酸痛的胳膊敲了敲门。

“Rocket，你在搞什么鬼？你没事的话吱一声，我要回去睡觉了！”

Peter屏着呼吸等待着Rocket的常规怒吼，然而许久后空气里只能听见飞船低沉的嗡鸣和Groot顺手抄起的游戏机发出哔哔叭叭的声音。Peter皱着眉头把耳朵贴在门上，舱室内隐约传来物体翻倒碎裂的声音，人类顿时有些紧张。

“Rocket！我要拆你的门了！你要是没有穿衣服的现在最好马上——咳咳咳！”

“不用谢，Peter，我和你一样担忧小耗子的安危。”

漫天灰尘中Drax满意地收回了踩在门板上的脚，Peter想辩解自己并不是真的想要拆了Rocket的门——其实他有时候被惹急了确实很想拆了Rocket的门，但他是智慧卓越的星爵，他明白三思而后行的意思，而且Rocket的爪子抓在脸上真的挺疼的。

他混乱的思绪被Gamora的暴呵给阻断了，绿皮肤的姑娘架起本人高的长剑大喊一声冲了出去。

Groot是第二个张牙舞爪地冲进舱室的，青春期树人毛毛躁躁地不小心把Peter挂在口袋上的耳机扯到了地上，Drax紧随其后带着对小伙伴的关怀抄着小刀也跑了进去，当然顺便一脚踩烂了Peter新买的宝贝。Mantis蹭着Peter的肩膀想要一探究竟的时候对Peter露出一个抚慰的笑容。

“Rocket会没事的，你不必伤心，星爵。”

Rocket能有什么事呢？Peter欲哭无泪地捡起惨不忍睹的耳机忿忿不平地想着，就算宇宙爆炸了那也是Rocket干的好事。他迅速调整好心情扒开堵在眼前的伙伴们走进了暴乱中心。Gamora的剑反射着冰冷危险的光芒，但整个人纹丝不动仿若雕塑。Peter缩在她的身后知道自己将暂时免于浣熊的利爪，于是他心情愉快地将视线下移。参观Rocket舱室的机会可不多，Peter决定不管发生了什么先抓一个（或者好几个）Rocket的把柄以后嘲笑那只垃圾小浣熊用。人类背着手跃跃欲试，接着便僵在了原地。

“你是谁！Rocket在哪里？”

严厉的询问是好姑娘Gamora发出的，Peter使劲阖上了自己张开的嘴巴。他难以置信地瞪着地面上的人形生物，下意识寻找着自己别在腿侧的枪。Mantis贴心地蹲下身靠近地上那个在一团被褥中挣扎着发出愤怒呻吟的身影，短暂的平静之后Drax不得不伸手把再次开始扑腾的未知人士禁锢在了自己的怀里。Peter注意到那个不明身份的家伙有一双修长笔挺的大腿，此刻正在看空中狂乱挥舞。他在内心吹了个口哨，少儿不宜的尾音被Mantis的惊呼强行掐断。

“他很害怕，很惊恐，”Mantis慈爱地将试图堵住她的嘴巴的手捂在掌心，“是Rocket，puppy现在需要我们的帮助。

Peter把枪放回枪套里，与此同时忍不住把口哨吹出了声响。Mantis皱着眉不赞同地看着他。Rocket终于把自己的脑袋从被窝里掏了出来，他支棱着一头深棕色的头发，喷射着怒火的眼神精准地瞄向往Gamora身后笑得欢快的Peter。

“Peter Quill！你在笑什么！”

“Rocket！”Peter突然严肃的表情让所有的混乱在一瞬间停滞了下来，人类蹲下身把摊开的被褥仔细地裹在Rocket的身上，好像在做一个宇宙间独一无二的墨西哥玉米卷饼。

“我不是让你穿上衣服吗，你瞧你现在光溜溜的，影响多不好。”

“去你的吧蠢货！”

Rocket以惊人的爆发力挣脱出毁灭者的怀抱扑到了Peter的身上。Gamora耸耸肩走出了舱室。Mantis试图把变成人形的Rocket从Peter身上扒下来，却被Peter一不小心打到了手，她向Drax抛去求助的视线，却看见Drax抚摸着下巴露出赞许的神情。

“没有尾巴的Rocket却得到了线条饱满的臀部，”他认真地对面前突然呆滞的三位伙伴意味深长地说道，“这叫塞翁失马，焉知非福。”

-

勉强恢复理智的Rocket摇摇晃晃地挪到餐桌前艰难地坐好，期间八次咒骂着拍开了Peter不知是要搀扶他还是要推搡他的热情双手。Drax递给他一碗咕嘟冒泡的紫色液体，炙热的目光一刻也不愿意离开自己突然变形的队友。

“不，我不会再给你看我他妈的屁股了。”

Rocket还泛着危险红光的眼睛没有吓退无畏的毁灭者，他们的视线在空中胶着了几秒，Peter在边上大叫着“我的屁股形状也很不错”。接着失去斗志的Rocket叹着气低下头，他嗅了嗅手边的碗，忽然扭过脑袋看向撑着桌子观察自己的Peter，然后深吸了一口气，。

“干嘛！”突然被重点关照的Peter往后一跳，又想起Rocket现在没了尖利的爪子又不会走路的状态，鼓足勇气站回到自己好不容易占据的最佳观察点。

“没什么，就是确认一下我是不是真的闻不到你身上那股子臭味了。”Rocket讥讽地笑了笑，捧起碗响亮地喝完了Drax的爱心汤。

然后全部吐在了Groot最喜欢的童年花盆里。

-

最后银河护卫队的成员们饶有兴趣地发现Rocket不但失去了蓬松的尾巴，还失去了头顶上平日转来转去的小耳朵。Rocket颓丧地坐在椅子上来回扭着头试图听清楚房间里各个角落的声音。他龇牙咧嘴地揪着自己现在光秃秃的圆耳朵，茫然无措的样子让惊喜的Mantis看起来像是平底锅上滋滋融化的黄油。

好在最近几日都没有任务计划，无所事事的众人不约而同地把生活重心放在了关怀不幸变成人类的Rocket身上，一致决定要帮助他们暴躁指数飙升的好伙伴渡过这个有趣的困境。至于为什么肯定Rocket变成了人类而不是别的什么物种，当事人表示，如此狭窄的听力范围、如此迟钝的嗅觉、如此糟糕的皮肤，绝对是低等的糟糕地球人没跑了。

听完Rocket粗暴的自我诊断，Peter气哼哼地伸出指控的手指，憋了半天的嘴巴最后毫无气势地说了一句：“垃圾小浣熊，高处的空气新鲜吗？”

“闻不到你的臭味确实感觉好多了。”

Rocket似乎回忆起了往日萦绕在鼻尖的糟糕气味，皱起了眉头，好看的眼睛眯起来使得眼角堆起了纹路。Drax正巧收拾完一片狼藉的厨房和餐厅，一边擦着手上残余的水珠一边大声地自言自语。

“我认为变成人类的小耗子看起来非常地英俊，他是一个真正的男人。”

Peter大声地抗议着自己才是米兰诺上的第一帅哥。Mantis头上的触角颤抖着，对还在上下打量Rocket的Drax说了什么。Peter习以为常地听着随后在墙壁间回荡的大笑声，倒是Rocket看上去非常愤怒，他猛地一拍桌子想要站起来，却在起身抬腿的瞬间又摇摇晃晃地坐了回去。Peter咬紧了牙关看完全程，一半的心思想起了不久前被褥间若隐若现的起伏线条，一半的心思数了数Rocket短短几个小时摔跤的次数觉得自己的屁股火辣辣地疼。不管Peter活跃的大脑飘向了什么方向，所幸对此一无所知的Rocket不耐烦地咣咣捶着桌子大喊着：

“你们不许趁着我听不见的时候背着我说悄悄话！”

好不容易把自己从诡异幻想中扯回现实的Peter看了看又开始折磨自己耳朵的Rocket和角落里头靠着头咯咯傻笑的好搭档们，眨了眨眼睛看着正发脾气想要掏手榴弹的Rocket询问：

“什么，难道你以前能听见吗？”

Rocket看上去就好像打算把手榴弹扔到Peter的脑袋上。危险关头Peter突然脑袋开窍，想起了小时候图画书上类似于神奇的大概叫做次声波之类的科普内容，他猛地一拍脑袋：

“你们能用我听不见的声音聊天？你们是不是经常背着我开聊天室！好呀你们居然排挤我！我可是你们的队长！”

Rocket翻了个白眼，没有了脸部毛发的遮掩，剧烈翻起的红眼睛传达出了比以往更浓烈的鄙夷之情。Peter气鼓鼓地踩着地板离开了，甚至没有拿落在桌子上被踩烂的耳机。

-

Peter的闷气没有生多久。甚至从房间里伸着懒腰出来觅食的Gamora都不知道Peter又耍脾气了。原装出厂的人类乐颠颠地闯进Rocket没有了门板的舱室表示要教对方走路。

“出去，垃圾爵！就算是要学走路我也不会找你！”

“嘿，就算他们都会没有尾巴地走路，但是只有我——”Peter挥舞着双手冲着坐在床上扛着新组装好的回旋大炮的Rocket扭胯，Rocket一巴掌盖住了自己的眼睛，Peter选择性无视了。“——只有我才会风骚地迈着劲爆的舞步走路！”

走廊尽头涂指甲油的Gamora响亮地嗤笑了一下，Peter习以为常地耸耸肩膀，冲眼前新鲜出炉的棕发人类期待地张开双臂。Rocket觉得自己一定是太过无聊了，或者变成人类使得他的脑子也变得蠢笨，总之他犹豫了一下还是把自己的手恶狠狠地塞进了Peter肉乎乎的湿热掌心。Peter满足地笑了起来，使劲把Rocket拽起身，他们踉跄着往后倒了一下，Peter撞在了门框上，Rocket舔了舔嘴唇想着自己是不是应该表示一下关心。

“我没事，Rocket。”

Rocket后背现在并不存在的毛炸了起来，他急匆匆地把Peter的傻笑顶了回去：“我知道你已经到达智力最低点，不可能被撞得更傻了。”

Peter像是没听到这句话，他兴致勃勃地把Rocket往走廊的方向扯，嘴巴里还哼着不成调的小曲儿。Rocket在魔音灌耳的危机场合还是分神想看一下Gamora有没有偷偷拍他的黑照。Peter不满地握紧了手中伤痕遍布的胳膊。

“嘿，兄弟专心点！现在听我的指令，迈你的左腿——啊你踩着我了！”

Rocket狠狠碾了一下自己的脚后跟——Peter的鞋子有些挤脚，但是沉重的鞋跟现在让他感到十分满意。然后他心满意足地往Peter岔开站立的两脚之间的空隙落下了“人”生平稳的第一部。Peter发出了浮夸的欢呼声，Rocket低下头觉得控制人体的面部表情实在是太难了，更别提那些冲上脸颊的血液。

“太棒了，现在，提跨！”

话音未落，Rocket把刚放下的脚又踩回了原处，Peter哇哇大叫着想要把脚抽回去，又怕怀里站都站不稳的人摔在地上。Rocket不依不饶地加重力度，Peter脸上的肌肉抽搐着仿佛皮肤底下有毛毛虫在蠕动。两人扭成一团最后还是在前来围观的小队成员们面前轰轰烈烈地倒在了地上。

“知道你们哪里做的不对吗？”Gamora优雅地梳了梳自己的头发，“Rocket你应该转过来。”

被点名的Rocket反应过来Gamora是什么意思之前，Peter已经迅速拉过挂在椅子上喘气的Rocket搂着他的腰转了个圈。Rocket对着Gamora略带歉意的笑脸无措地眨了眨眼，突然感到腋下插进了什么热乎乎的东西——是Peter不安分的手。他回过头，下巴正撞在Peter的红通通的鼻子上，Peter勇敢地把眼角的泪花逼了回去，坚强地对着Rocket毛茸茸的后颈指挥说：

“现在提跨就方便多了。”

“Peter Quill你他妈放手！”

Rocket在半空中胡乱踢着自己的双脚，Peter牢牢地把几乎一脚踹上天花板的棕发人类牢牢攥住，好像Rocket是个氢气球会飞走一样。终于踢累了的Rocket瘫在Peter的胸前嘟嘟囔囔地做着无谓的尝试，想要推开肉垫自己站起来。

“宝贝儿放心，我抓着你了，现在迈出你的右脚。”

“我明白了！”Drax猛地一拍墙壁，“刚才Peter是故意惹怒Rocket的，虽然我暂时还无法探寻到他的真正目的，但这确实很有趣。我更正对你的看法，Peter Quill你并不是一个没有幽默感的人类。”

听到这句话的Rocket一巴掌拍到了Peter的脸上。Mantis额头的触角颤了颤。

“他们的感情真好啊。”

-

Rocket最终还是没有学会走路，但他撑着墙壁勉勉强强也能靠着毅力一边往前挪动一边和Peter张牙舞爪地对骂上几个回合。不用跳到桌子上就能平视Peter的感觉让他的心情好了很多。直到他回到不知什么时候有了门板的舱室躺在床上，望着充满了Peter幼稚涂鸦的天花板发现自己睡不着。

变大变形的陌生躯体让Rocket担心自己一不小心就脸朝下摔倒地上。他小心翼翼地翻身，背抵着墙面把被子往上提了提。失去了往日盖在身上的尾巴让他觉得自己的身体轻飘飘的，空气在单薄的被褥和他的皮肤之间缓缓流动，他感到陌生的寒冷将他渐渐包裹起来。

Rocket蜷缩在被褥里，一些恼人的想法开始在他的脑子里盘旋。如果他永远变不回来该怎么办？如果他在执行任务的时候因为路都走不稳摔了一跤呢？银河护卫队的需要的是一个武器大师，一个理智的脑袋来收拾Peter Quill破破烂烂的计划造成的烂摊子，而不是一个变成了人类的浣熊。

他努力尝试着尽快进入睡眠。他开始数赏金，然后不知为什么一个两个三个，无数个Groot开始在他的脑子里打着旋挥舞着小树枝开始跳舞，左脚迈一步，右脚迈一步，提跨，转圈，扭一扭腰。

“该死的Peter Quill。”他小声地骂了一句，把自己脑袋缩进了被子里。

“不是吧，你睡着了都要骂我？”

Peter的声音把Rocket从被子底下捅了出来，Rocket震惊地看着床边不知何时冒出的金发男人。Peter把衣服甩到房间随便什么角落然后蹬开鞋子就往床上钻，Rocket不太确定是不是应该捂着自己只穿了裤子的身体朝同样只穿了裤子的Peter放声大叫——说起来他穿的还是Peter的裤子。Peter理所当然地把Rocket抱在了怀里，他的脑袋在Rocket的胸前蹭了蹭，发出了悠长的叹息，胳膊上软乎乎的肌肉垫在他的肋骨下面说不上舒服还是膈应。Rocket咽了咽口水低下头，他现在只能闻到人类身上洗发水的味道。他人类的耳朵能听到自己的心脏咚咚咚地跳着。

“谢谢你修好我的耳机。”

Peter抬起脑袋，Rocket意识到自己之前从来没有从这个角度看到Peter的眼睛。绿色的，泛着水光。Peter的脸蛋从上往下看变得尖尖的，但是Rocket现在知道那个下巴磕在肩膀上其实不是特别疼，而且还有些痒痒的。

他突然意识到Peter看到自己挂在他门口的耳机了，而且在向他道谢。Rocket清了清嗓子，他松松垮垮地搭在Peter腰上的手指头尴尬地翘起来，不是很确定应不应该垂下来落在那片光滑温暖的肌肤上。Peter打了个哈欠，小小地伸了一个懒腰。他看起来轻松惬意，就好像这他妈是他自己的寝室，Rocket是他最心爱的抱枕。

这个念头让Rocket心烦意乱。他差点错过了Peter接下来的话。

“别担心Rocket，你过两天就会变回来。我们一定会找到解决办法的，我们一起……”

Peter开始小声地打鼾，Rocket感受着Peter身体的重量，意识到自己已经不觉得冷了。Peter冲着他的脖子小声打了一个喷嚏，Rocket收紧了自己的双手。他把鼻子埋进Peter还散发着水汽的头发里。他闭上了眼睛，在从未体验过的寂静中任由自己的意识一点点滑入黑暗。


End file.
